pokemontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel
Daniel is the main character of the RPG's "The Sinnoh Saga", "The Johto Battle Frontier Saga", "The Orange Island Saga" and "The Unova Saga". He is a boy who originally lived in Hoenn, but moved to Kanto and then eventually Unova, he is currently travelling with companions, Jack , Dawn , Sid and Meryl . 'Character' Daniel aims to be a Pokemon Master, he started his journey at the age of 10, and on his way formed many friendships with humans and pokemon. Daniel and his family lived in Petelburg Town in Hoenn, until Daniel was 5, he moved with his family to Kanto's Pallet Town. Whilst in Petelburg, he saved a Minun from Team Magma agents, and the 2 of them became partners from then on. When he moved to Pallet Town, he attended Pallet Town's trainer school where he met his teacher Ashley Weeks, and friends Amy, Kurt, John, Tom, and many more. During his childhood, he and his friends outside school formed a play group called the "Super Fighter Squad" featuring his brother Alix and his Squirtle, his sister Bethan and her partner Jigglypuff, friends, Jamie and Charmander, Matthew and Treecko and Tomas and his Bulbasaur. However, the group slowly broke up as each of the group went off to begin their pokemon journeys. Whilst with the group, Daniel was the youngest, and was usually the crybaby of the group, and was often left out whilst the others went off on "missions". During his school days he started his own group with friends Amy and Kurt and their pokemon Plusle and Gastly. They were best of friends and made a promise to travel together. Amy and Kurt graduated a few days before Daniel and promised to wait for him. When Daniel finally graduated he and Minun had to meet Prof. Oak to recieve a Pokedex. On their way, they met and rescued a little boy and his baby Teddiursa from a group of wild pokemon, the boy was Jack Little, a young boy from Pallet Town who Daniel knew of, Daniel decided to help him find his way home, but stopped off at Prof. Oak's lab first, whilst their he made a bond with a Bulbasaur that Oak was raising as a starter pokemon, Oak allowed Bulbasaur to go with Daniel and Minun on their journey. By the time they made it to Jack's house, Jack was determined to go travelling like his older brother did and thought he would be safer if he travelled with Daniel, Minun and Bulbasaur. When they arrived at Viridian City they met up with Kurt and Amy and from then onwards they travelled through Kanto and Johto together. Daniel was still a rookie, and still kept some of his personality as a child, he was often scared, but as his journey in Kanto progressed, Daniel grew stronger, and gained confidence in himself and his pokemon, allowing him to become an idol to Jack. As time went on Daniel became more dedicated to his friends and pokemon, and he placed in the top 20 of the Indigo League. After travelling through Kanto, his next destination with his friends was Johto, where he gained more pokemon including Cyndaquil who stuck on his team for many regions. In Sinnoh, Daniel gained a new partner pokemon to replace his newly evolved Ivysaur, his new pokemon was a nervous Turtwig . Over the course of Daniel's adventure, he has changed a lot, having started out as a wimp and crybaby, he has matured with age and experience. Placing in Top 20 in his very first league match, Daniel went on to improve each league, placing 16th, 8th and in the Lily of the Valley Confernce placing 2nd losing only to his brother Alix. Daniel has been loyal to his friends and his pokemon, he will never turn his back on them and will always be willing to help. Over his journey he has made close friendships in those of Jack, Dawn, Amy, Kurt, Meryl and his teacher Ashley. One trait that Daniel has which can be negative is that he bares grudges, for example, he has never been able to forgive Luke after tricking them throughout the whole of his Hoenn journey, pretending to be his friend but he was actually a Magma grunt. Daniel has formed bonds with legendary pokemon, one that stands out compared to the rest is his friendship with Lugia, Lugia has appeared to Daniel on many occasions and saved him along with Jack and other friends. Daniel also formed a bond with Azelf during his Sinnoh journey and protected it from Team Solar Flare. Daniel has obtained 8 badges from 4 regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. During the Lily of the Valley Conference, he called upon the help of all his pokemon, and with their help, they made their way to the top 2, beating many friends and rivals on the way. In the finals, he faced his toughest opponent, his brother Alix, the battle last for several hours and it came down to their last pokemon, Minun and Blastoise, although Daniel had the type advantage, Minun had taken damage from Alix's previous pokemon. Daniel took the defeat with pride, his pokemon did their best and Daniel was pleased. Scott, owner of the Battle Frontier was impressed with Daniel's skills, and offered Daniel the opportunity to participate in the Battle Frontier. Daniel and his friends headed back to Johto, and Daniel faced the 5 Frontier heads of Johto, but lost to Palmer, when the Battle Frontier combined with part of Kanto's, Daniel and his friends went to the Orange Islands. After the Orange Island journey, the mothers of Daniel, Jack and Dawn had been discussing about how their children had formed life-long friendships and to cut down on bills, they decided to buy a house in Unova for them to live in, with that, Daniel headed to Unova, meeting new friend Meryl and old friend Sid. He currently travels with them in Unova. 'Friendships' Minun: Turtwig: Jack: ''' '''Dawn: Amy: ''' '''Ashley: Sid: Meryl: Kurt: ' 'Pokemon: Rotated in Team: At the Home Ranch: Pokemon that can be called upon: